Increased access to high speed computer networks has led to an explosion in multimedia content available to modern users. In the course of a typical browsing session, the user may view images, listen to audio, and watch video. Each of these media types may be provided in various encoding formats to optimize the viewing experience for the user. Some content is provided in multiple formats, such that a user can select the most appropriate for their individual situation. For example, a video may be provided in both high definition (HD) and standard definition (SD) formats. A user with a slower connection may opt to view the video in SD format to reduce the delay while waiting for the video to load.
However, not all such decisions are straightforward. Different video formats and encoding methods may be optimal for some media, but not others, based on the content of the media. Network conditions may fluctuate, resulting in a particular format being optimal some times, but not others. A user may not be sophisticated enough to select an appropriate format for his/her system capabilities.